


Stolen Cars and an Unlucky Emmeline

by argentscoyote



Series: About Riley [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: Emmeline re-lives all her bad luck.





	Stolen Cars and an Unlucky Emmeline

For as long as she could remember, Emmeline Gracia was extremely unlucky in life. Perhaps that's thought to be a tad bit dramatic. The truth is, it isn't. In fact, it would be sugar-coating it entirely.

The curse was thrust upon her at the young age of thirteen, where she learned in a very traumatizing way that people are a temporary thing. In an odd, torturous way, the two seem to constantly go hand in hand when it concerns Emmeline – terrible luck followed by the loss of the people she cares about. Time and time again the pattern has haunted her. First with her parents, then her brother, then Casey, and then everyone and everything she had left. Emmeline Gracia is extremely unlucky in life. So, it shouldn't surprise her that much when she comes out of the motel room one morning to find her car stolen.

Except it does.

Because everything she owned was in that car. Everything except Riley, that is.

The baby is unaware of the state of shock Emmeline finds herself paralyzed in, and goes on playing with the rattle in his hands as his mother stares at the vacant spot where her car should have been parked. Emmeline's eyes focus on the graveled spot between the two white painted lines, as if to wish the car back, before they travel up and around the rest of area, scanning to see if she parked the car somewhere else without realizing it. She didn't. The car is nowhere to be found, and neither is all their belongings.

Emmeline had driven in late the night before, and in a hasty decision that could be blamed on fatigue and the urgent need to pee, she had grabbed a sleeping Riley and her bag, booked a room, and fell asleep straight away. She assumed it was a safe enough decision to bring in their luggage in the morning when she wasn't too tired to keep her eyes open. She doesn't remember locking the car.

"Shit," Emmeline curses, before realizing what she's just said. She's quick to cover Riley's ears by putting one hand on his ear, and pushing his head so the other is against her chest. "Shit, shit, shit," she says it softer. Just in case.

She's lucky enough to have her wallet, phone, and a few of Riley's clothes, diapers, and other baby necessities in her bag, but that's it. She barely has enough money for another night at the motel, let alone to replace everything they just lost or even the basics she'll need for Riley.

There are so many thoughts, so many worries, and so many emotions, Emmeline feels like crying simply because she doesn't know what else to do. But she can't because she has to be strong for Riley. They are all they've got. But still she succumbs to the weakness, and the tear falls before she can wipe it. And then the next. And then the next.

Riley's focus is taken away from the rattle and instead moves on to his mother. He doesn't know what's going on. His large brown eyes see the tears, but he doesn't know what they are or what they mean, or at least not on her. Emmeline never cries. The tears do look familiar, though. He reaches forward and touches her face, just where a tear has stained her cheek. They feel familiar, too. The warm wetness often comes when he's in pain. Or hungry. Or just crabby in general. He rubs his hand against her face.

Emmeline let's out a breathy laugh and kisses Riley's cheek. Not even a year old, and yet he's little personality is the most precious thing she's ever encountered. She wipes away her tears, straightens her back, and goes back inside their room. She doesn't have much, but she has Riley. She needs to figure something out, and fast.


End file.
